Think Twice
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He'd never felt this way before, frankly, he didn't think he was ever going to. But the feeling of having to protect someone, of loving them beyond possible, of wanting nothing more than to save them...this, he has begun to feel and he can't back out now


On dA there's such a thing as Kiriban. A girl by the name of nathalie winter was able to catch mine so I owe her this prize. It's based off of the song Think Twice by Eve 6 and I did cut out a part of the middle chorus because...well it frankly had no meaning to me other than relying the information already presented. I got help deciphering the song on one of those websites so that it would appear more accurate in my writing. This pairing fits each other well and I'm surprised I hadn't thought of it, but frankly I dont think of Fuu much since I haven't played any game with her in it in quite some time.  
I have not played BBS but I have read the spoilers and watched the cutscenes and gameplay. Not much, but some and I haven't seen much of him yet, so if he seems slightly out of character I'm sorry. I tried to think of him as a more "evil" Roxas. Since Ven and Sora seem similar it's only respective that Roxas and Van seem just as. So enjoy this and the end of my rant. If you have time, I recommend the song now that I've listened to it a hundred times since a few days ago :D

* * *

Think Twice

* * *

_~~When all is said, and done, and dead, does he love you the way that I do. Breathing in lightning, tonight's for fighting. I feel the hurt, so physical.~~_

Staring into the mirror, into my golden-yellow eyes, I see my own weariness. Running my fingers through my black spikes, that go every which way, including down and around my face, I notice how pale my skin is, and not the usual pale either. Loving her strains me. I hate her for it sometimes. But it can't be helped...I'd do anything for her, well almost. Sighing, I spin around and smooth my hands out over the deep black shirt and jeans. I seem gothic compared to that preppy jerk she's with. I don't know what she sees in him, from what I've seen and heard, all that prick does is boss her around and treat her like complete and utter crap. Glancing at the clock, which reads 8:54p.m., I realize that it's about time for the girl of my dreams to arrive...more like nightmares. She's far from perfect; abuse of all kinds have been riddled down on her since childhood. But I took it all in stride, excepting her as she excepted me. Everyone I've ever been with or been friends with claims that I'm the biggest jerk in the world, heartless as they had called me. Yet, I would only laugh at them. Perhaps if I had shed tears, then they would have believed that I'm just as human.

Taking it slow down the stairs, I attempt to stay calm as the thoughts run through my brain. The deep blue-gray walls of the living room greet me, as I run my hand along the black leather couch.

_I could have any girl I wanted...because I have money and popularity. But all I want is her. Corny...I know. It's something my lame brother would say, not me._

Trying not to falter, with a smirk on my lips, I open the door to my house just as she knocks. Shortly cropped silver, white hair sticks down the nape of her neck. Strands cover the left side of her face, letting only the one bright crimson eye be seen. Underneath said eye, is a deep red hand print on her cheek, enraging me beyond belief. Forcing myself not to be petty compared to the man that did this to her, I open the door wider, letting her walk inside. The simple attire of worn out jeans and a dark navy vest, most likely with nothing underneath, is all she wears, indicating the hurry she had been in to get out.

She sits down on the couch and I sit next to her, giving her knee a squeeze to get her eye to roam over to me and away from the wall. The toes of her boots dig into my ebony carpet ever so slightly. "Tell me what's wrong?"

I don't ever being so gentle to anyone in my life. I always had to be the tough badass so I could keep pain away. Which is why my brother rarely speak. I'd want to show feeling, to let my mask of steel break away, but I want hers to break off first. I want her to show me that she wants to commit with me.

"He's angry."

"What did you do?"

"Wouldn't kiss him when I got home."

A heavy sigh leaks between my lips. Leaning back against the tough material, I pull her into my lap with a soft squeak, that no one but me should be allowed to hear. Cautiously, her head rests against my chest, it rising and falling slowly.

This is how we sit for a couple hours, long enough to let that dirt bag calm down. She'll come over, I'll calm her down, she'll say she loves me, and then she's gone again. Sometimes I feel physically ill knowing that she's going back to him, to get hurt again. I don't know where she lives, plus it's wrong to stalk her on her way home, or else I probably would've killed him already.

Staring at the ticking hands of the wall clock, the tiny reverberating sounds pulse in my ears like a heartbeat. I feel like my stomach knots up into a ball as soon as the old grandfather clock strikes ten. Small, pale, slim hands push against my chest as she sits up. Smoothing out her clothes, she begins to walk away, expecting me to follow her, which I do. Opening the door, she looks back at me before tilting her head and letting me place a kiss on her lips. Those fingers run through my hair for a mere second, followed by her shutting the door. Looking down at the ground, I feel like crumpling into a ball.

_I hate being the hard ass...I hate being the "evil" one._

"I love you Fuu..." I whisper quietly to myself, using her nickname as commonly as I would use the word I.

_~~Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, come around, no more. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around no more.~~_

The anger that steams off of me is probably tangible to those near me. He's somewhat famous, so of course he thinks he's all that. The champion of the Struggle competitions is what he is, no wonder he hits her so hard.

_Someone should beat him in the head with that foam bat...and that someone should be me. _

Pushing the homicidal thoughts away from me. I stare in envy and hate as he parades her around for all to see. Fuu wears a long blue, spaghetti strap gown that flowers out at her ankles. If he were a real boyfriend, he would know that she would much rather go with a pair of pants. Scowling deep, I wish I could dye that slicked back blonde hair, which rests under the dark gray beanie. Or how I could shred that white sleeveless jacket, that is his pride and joy, instead of the girl on his arm. The baggy dark blue pants that swish around the ankles of his boots, come closer to me, and I resist the urge to kick out at him, if at least just once.

What enrages me more, as he rambles onto his "loyal fans", are the unhappy, empty glances that Fuu sends me. They chill me to the core, while at the same time, enraging me to a point beyond return. Finally, I see an opening.

Breaking away from his adoring followers, he explains that he has to take a leak. Slipping out into the side alley, which is more than common in a populated place such as Twilight Town, I appear in front of the door to the restrooms. With the hood of my jacket pulled up and the sunglasses over my revealing eyes, he doesn't know who I am. A smirk eases itself onto his lips, "Get out of my way punk."

His hand reaches out, but I swat it away, urging to do far more damage to him. However, I can't resist the growl that rubs my throat raw. Reaching forward, I wrap my fists into the flaps of his jacket, pushing him back until he's slammed against the brick wall. The groan comes from the smash his head makes, forcing me only to grin like a mad man.

"I know what you do to her. Abuse isn't right Mr. Struggle Champ. Make one wrong move and I'll make sure no one ever looks at you twice. Lay another finger on her in more than a gentle tap and I'll break each and every one of them off, then I'll feed them to you. So, by all means, be an idiot. Just know that I'm watching you." Backing away, I pull my fist back and slam it hard into his cheek. My leather glove glides over his face and he falls to the ground. Smirking myself, I walk away, proud with what I've done.

_~~She spreads her love, she burns me up. I can't let go, I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go, I can't get out.~~_

Lying on my back, curled in the black satin sheets, that adorn my king sized bed, I try to fall back asleep. But the intricate patterns in the paint on my ceiling, only reminds me of her. The crooked smile of her lips as she gives me that look, the one where she wants silence instead of conversation. Rolling over onto my side, I bury my face in my pillow.

People have always told me that I appear frightening to others. Half the time I think they're just trying to be cruel and others that they're being brutally honest. I don't think if I was them, that I'd befriend me on first glance either. But no one tries- er -tried. Fuu did though. She made me fall in love with her by just sitting next to me when no one wouldn't. She would look me dead in the eye and tell me that I don't scare her. I need someone just as frightening...and that's Fuu. I just have to get her to see that.

It's not good for me to stay hung up on her. But the more I think about the emotional abuse she puts me through, the more I worry about all the abuse she's gone and going through. I know I can't leave her, no that would cruel even on my standards.

Yet, even though I love her, I still feel trapped. There's no one to detach myself, but at the same time, there's no way that I can keep her safe either. I can't leave her in that situation a moment longer...I just wish that she would come see me...and soon.

_~~Wait till the day you finally see, I've been here waiting patiently. Crossing my fingers and my T's, she cried on my shoulder, begging please.~~_

Low and behold, the following evening, my doorbell rings. Dressed only in my sweats, having gotten ready for another sleepless night, I ran to the door, throwing it open. She stands there, head held high in all her glory that is Fuu. Light blue crocs are slipped onto her feet, the low cut showing off her ankles. Capri pants wrap around underneath her kneecap, showing unmarked lower legs. A different deep blue vest, is zipped up, almost all the way. The dark gray collar of it sits slightly open. Her visible crimson eye drifts around the room, never focusing too long on one target of interest. Light steel hair appears in a disarray from the usual perfected style, as if she'd been in a wrestling match...

Pulling her inside, I watch as she strides over to the couch, sitting into her spot. However, she doesn't relax, only stays tense, still on a high sense of alert. Turning her head to the side, the light from the hanging fixtures illuminates the bruise in the shape of fingers, that wrap around the sides of her neck. Striding forward, I sit beside her, cupping her chin, "Did he do this to you?"

A steeled gaze is shot back at me. "You talked to him didn't you Vanitas?"

The ice in her voice doesn't hurt as much as that voice saying my full name, instead of the shortened version she's grown accustomed to using when it's the two of us, not like it's been anything else. Ignoring her, I reach forward and pull the zipper down to slightly past her collarbone, showing only the slight sign of cleavage. Instead, my eyes focus on the dark splotches around the base of her neck and above her breasts. Hot, wild tears prick at my eyes, but I push them away with a growl. Jumping up, I stomp over to the window, placing my hand on the pane.

"Look, I can't take this anymore and neither can you! I love you Fuu and if you don't get away..." Gulping down the saliva settling in my mouth, I find it almost hard to speak. "I don't want to lose you."

_I admitted it. I said what I could never say. So...why does she look at me with such sorrowful and hurt eyes?_

Glassy eyes, probably about to overflow with unshed tears, she chokes on her words as she zips up her vest, backing toward the door. Another sigh ghosts over my lips as I turn to her departing back. "I know...that you're scared to leave." and she shuts the door tight.

_~~What is it you really want? I'm tired of asking, you're gone, I'm wasted.~~_

_She's stayed away or been kept away from me. I found out where she lives, but I couldn't muster up the strength to go, less I be seen passing by each day. No, I only pass there at night, like now._

The navy sky is littered with glittering stars above me. A crescent moon rests in the sky, loving the attention isn't getting and the glow it's putting off. Even with the darkness around me, I keep the sunglasses over my eyes, not wanting to deal with staring people. I walk the Saturday night streets, which are scattered with people of all sorts. Since I'm downtown, I realize that it's probably not the safest thing to be doing, walking alone. I don't care though, even if I'm jumped, I'll fight them back, I'm not weak in strength...maybe a little weak minded though...weak heart?

For what seems like the endless time, I exhale deeply, I wish that I could see her again. Randomly wandering the streets can only do so much for a guy of my caliber. I just want a serious relationship with her, so I can keep her safe from all the harms of the world...it's what she deserves.

_~~When I showed up and he was there, I tried my best to grin and bear. And took the stairs, but didn't stop at the street, and as we speak, I'm going down.~~_

I find myself standing in front of the apartment complex that Fuu lives in. Not even thinking, I begin climbing the stairs, hoping and wishing that Seifer just might not be there. Awhile ago, I had asked a random man on the street, which I had seen come out of the complex, if he knew what room Fuu lived in. He had graciously given me the number.

Nearing the door, I hear the familiar voice yelling at the woman I know is in there. I knock on the door and everything goes quiet. A palled Fuu opens the door, almost gasping at the sight of me. Stepping in, I stare at the man lounging in the recliner, a cup of who-knows-what in his hand. Trying to act like I'm not jealous that he lives with her, I take a calming breath.

Seifer glares at me, "Fuu, who is he? Do you know him?" When she doesn't answer him, he jumps to his feet and I see her flinch. Before my fingertips graze her wrist, his palm snaps her head to the side from the slap.

Not wanting to get her in the middle of any sort of brawl, I wrap my fingers around her thin wrist and drag her out. Our hurried steps echo around us, confusing me if it's ours or his. Just as we get into the middle of the street, I find myself panting slightly from the adrenaline.

"Get back here you freak!"

Spinning around, I shove Fuu to the side just as Seifer launches at me. I fall to the ground, but I lift my legs up and kick him in the gut with my boots, sending him rolling. Without a second of hesitation he jumps up, prepares to throw a punch at me as I stand. Fuu runs in front of me and the fist digs into her stomach, falling back into me, I let her slide to the ground as I cast my venomous eyes upon his frame.

"Did I not tell you what would happen if you laid another finger on her? That woman's done nothing to deserve that...but you, oh you have, boy do you deserve everything that comes your way. You'll be lucky if I don't kill you."

Falling to my feet, my hands spread against the asphalt, with one leg crouched underneath me and the other sticking out. Swinging it towards him, it crashes straight into his ankles, knocking hi m off his feet. Taking the opportunity, I jump onto his stomach and land punch after punch into his face. My knuckles bloody, I sit atop him, panting. Standing up, I step away from him and smile, actually smile, down at Fuu. But only horror is reflected to me.

Just as I turn around, the back of my head is slammed into the street, thrusting a groan out of my throat. I shove my boot into his groin and throw him off of myself. Struggling to my feet, I wobble before I continue walking down the road, wanting to get home and go to sleep now. I only manage to get a little ways, when Fuu catches up to me. Actual tears, the first I've ever seen, cascade down her face despite the usual cold nature. My fingers touch hers, but my knees buckle and I feel the ground rushing up to meet me. Yet it never comes, thin arms wrap around me as I'm slowly lowered to the ground. Running her fingers through the bangs of my hair, I feel uncontrollable happiness...for once in my life.

_~~Cause she spreads her love and burnt me up. I can't let go, I can't get out. I've said enough, enough by now. I can't let go, I can't get out. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, come around, no more. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around, I'll let you feel the burn. Think twice before you touch my girl. Come around no more.~~_

A white button up shirt adorns her torso, no longer worried by bruises, and a pair of cargo pants sits on her hips. Fuu walks into the living room, where I sit flicking through channels on the TV. "They aren't going to charge you. The judge decided to sentence him." She comes around and sits beside me, and I wrap my arm around her.

Since that day, we've opened up a lot to each other. Given I still glare at other people and she still uses minimal phrases to those same people, we're together and that's all that matters to us. I had spent a couple days in the hospital since I had overexerted myself and my mental state hadn't been at its best. I assured them I'd be fine now that Seifer was gone, so let me go with no further reason to keep them there. Right afterward, even though she won't admit it, she's worried about me and she moved into my little two story house. As she leans her head against my chest, I reach into my pocket. Quirking an eyebrow up at me due to the motion, I only nod my head down at my hand. Looking down, her face goes blank as she opens the box and slips the diamond ring on her finger. "Love you Van."

"Love you Fuu."


End file.
